Akira: Dark Past
by AkiraxXx
Summary: Akira now feels free now May and Ash have accepted her secret and adopted but the happyness wont last when Starla and her dark past come back to haunt her. Will Akira stay happy when her past looms overhead?


Akira: Dark Past.

Summer had come to Pallet Town as a heat wave hit. Ash had to keep the air conditioner on since the heat was unbearable. He took the pool cover off and reveals lovely cool water. Akira smiled and watched her Samurott Sapphire swim in the pool, so did Totodile, Warturtle and Poltoad too. Penny and Pikachu where swimming in the shallow end of the pool, when nobody was looking Penny pecked his cheek and blushed bright red. "Akira, everyone is going swimming" May said as she came into the room. Akira was blushing and said "I think that...I'll just wait right here" she replied and continued to look out the window. "Akira?" asked May worriedly "I don't know ...how to swim" she mumbled and May smiled as she went over to her. "I'll teach you" May said taking her hand "but mom..." she started then gave up with May saying "Oh, come sweetie. Let's go get a swimsuit" said May.

Akira never felt more embarrassed as she came out in a blue swimsuit, she was very red. "Akira you look so cute!" said May in her pink one as Akira blushed more. "Thanks mom" she said wishing she could put her cap on to hide her face. Ash was already in the pool, Totodile splashing him "Come on Totodile knock it off!" he said laughing. Penny swam with Pikachu blushing red. Misty swam in the deep end with her Dewgong. May smiled and said "its okay Akira, I've got you" when she saw her wince, she was so in tune with Firepaw she was like a Fire Type that was scared of the water. She nodded and took May's small hand as she led her towards the shallow end of the pool. Akira never looked so scared other than looking at a Serviper.

Akira held May's hand tightly as she entered the water, it wasn't very cold, it was just right and that was comforting a little. "Its okay sweetie, I've got you" May said as Sapphire came over and looked concencered. "Tepig!" Firepaw wanted to help but he could never swim as he backed away from the water. The water came up to her waist and Akira panicked since her feet couldn't touch the floor. Akira grabbed onto May, May had a good strong hold on her as she let her hold onto the edge of the pool. "I'm scared!" she squeaked out and Sapphire nuzzled her "its okay look at me sweetie" May said softly and she did, she looked at those sapphire eyes that mirrored her own. "It's all right, I won't let anything happen to you I promise" May told her and she nodded. "Ok, just try kicking your feet that's it" Akira kicked them lightly.

"What's wrong?" Ash came over with Totodile on his shoulder, he looked concerned a little. "I'm teaching Akira how to swim" May said and Akira looked down ashamed "Samurott" Sapphire swam over "I'm okay, stay close" she nodded and swam around her just in case. "Hey Akira listen, I didn't learn how to swim till I was 10 either" he said "really?" Akira said as Ash nodded. "Well it was a little bit harder for me, since a flock of Spearow were chasing me and Pikachu who was hurt badly, we came to cliff and under that cliff was a river so I had to dive and swim away" Ash told Akira and her eyes widened. "Akira your kicking much better, let's see if you can swim to me" she swam a few feet away. "Ash hold her" she said, if looks or tone of voice could kill Mays would have killed Ash. Her look said "Drop Akira and I will kill you"

Ash held Akira making her blush slightly as she gulped. "Akira just remember to kick your feet and move your arms" May said from a few feet away. "You can do it" Ash said and Akira swam over, just moving her arms and legs. "_I'm swimming! I'm swimming!" _she thought as she swam into Mays arms. "Awesome Akira!" Akira smiled "can I swim to the other side?" she asked and May nodded. She swam with May close just in case but it was easy now. She became a brilliant swimmer in an instant, Ash smiled while Totodile danced happily.

After a while she gave her body a rest in the shallow end with Penny and Pikachu, she looked at May and Ash looking happy and all lovey-dovey, they seemed unbreakable. She clutched her locket for a moment missing her mom more than ever. By night they ate dinner, May was talking to Bella her daughter on the video phone. Akira felt more out of place as May talked to her, she was the outsider when it came to siblings. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed" she hadn't eaten much which was odd for her. She fell asleep with Firepaw at her side; she had a tear in her eye as she slept. Suddenly she heard something, she looked out the window and gasped "Hello little sister" Starla said, Espeon hissed "Starla not you..." Akira fell back onto her bed but Starla grabbed her. "You're coming with me" she hissed "Never!" Akira said "feisty as ever, Espeon Force Field" Espeon used it on Akira and she forced into transforming into Flareon. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she blasted at Starla, she dodged and it made a huge crash waking everyone up.

Akira was lifted into the air with Espeon's Psychic to be put in a cage when everyone ran out "Akira!" May grabbed her and Starla snarled and threw another pokeball. "Glaceon take care of that stubborn girl" Starla ordered "Glace!" Glaceon used Ice Beam, freezing May to the spot. "May!" Ash said as Akira was forced into a cage, big enough for any Pokémon she turned into. "Akira!" Ash said and suddenly a blue light appeared breaking May out of the ice. "Sis are you okay?" Misty asked and May nodded weakly. "How did she break out?" Ash asked as May yelled "GIVE AKIRA BACK NOW!" but Starla just laughed coming out of the shadows, her blonde hair down her back. ""How sweet, you see I can't give my little sister back to you" Starla said. Akira was crying, frantically trying to escape from the cage. "You are NOT her sister! Her sister wouldn't put her in a cage! She wouldn't be scared of you" May yelled angrily.

Starla snickered and threw another pokeball "Let's go Salamance!" and Misty said "That's Starla!" and Akira blinked, thinking how would May and Misty know her. "Very true, but I have no more business with you people" as jumped on Salamances back with Akira still in cage tucked her arm. "FLAREON!" she cried out as they flew out. Ash summoned his Charizard and flew after them. They battled in the air until Starla landed "Espeon True Colours!" Starla ordered and Espeon attacked Pikachu and Ash. Akira shifted into Quilava, Entei, Ho-oh and Moltrace before blacking out. "What did you do to her?" May screamed "She can turn into 5 different Pokémon" Starla said

"MATTERS NOT! SHE STILL PART OF OR FAMILY! PIKACHU ELECTRO BALL!" Ash ordered "PIKA...CHU!" it hit Starla and Espeon, May ran over to break Akira out of the cage. "Salamance! Hyper Beam on that stupid girl!" Starla ordered, it hit May slamming her into the rocks "MAY!" Ash said fearfully "MOMMY!" Akira said, tears in her eyes. Suddenly there was a sound like May's heart beat and May came out, blue fire surrounded her body and an attack suddenly appeared, even a water type attack couldn't counter it as hit Starla, Espeon and Salamance. Akira was freed from the cage. May almost fell to her knees but Ash caught her, Akira ran forward worried sick. "Akira...are you hurt?" May asked her "im okay...but I was so scared!" and she hugged May, shaking. May held her daughter, feeling that she was safe once more.

Starla flew away and told the Giovanni what had happened. "Why did you retreat?" he asked her and Starla replied "The situation changed, that girl May...she used a blue fire attack on me she must a be a shifter too" she said. "Very well, then we shall we capture her too" he said and Starla snarled "there is no we anymore, I'm going solo, don't interfere" and she hung up then said "I will get you little sister, I will"

To be continued...


End file.
